149
by sunflowill
Summary: " La distance entre le Soleil et la Terre était de 149 597 870 kilomètres. " Alternative Universe - Soulmate


**Warning :** Ceci est un UA, certains personnages peuvent parfois être un peu OOC.

Update : 19/05/2019, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **149.6**

 **.**

 **.**

Annabeth Chase savait depuis l'âge de cinq ans que la distance entre le Soleil et la Terre était de 149 597 870 kilomètres et qu'il fallait huit minutes et dix-neuf secondes pour que sa lumière nous parvienne.

A dix ans elle savait que lorsque son cousin Magnus entrait dans une pièce, sa magnitude apparente pouvait détrôner l'astre dans le classement des étoiles les plus brillantes, et aussi qu'il ne fallait que zéro virgule trois secondes recevoir sa lumière.

Puis les parents de Magnus étaient morts et alors elle avait craint de plus jamais pouvoir voir son cousin rayonner.

Visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

Il avait fallu qu'Annabeth atteigne l'âge de quinze-ans pour comprendre que Magnus s'efforçait d'être un Soleil, et qu'en vérité, il souffrait en silence depuis des années.

.

.

Magnus ne savait même pas encore lire lorsque les mots étaient apparus sur son corps. A dire vrai, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient apparues, avant les cries enjoués de sa mère un matin. Personne ne savait vraiment comment expliquer l'apparition de ces marques et chacun allait de sa théorie : destin, fatalité, astrologie, extra-terrestres, et plus si infinité. Sa mère elle, disait âme-sœur. Quoiqu'il en soit, on estimait que ces marques – ces mots – existaient depuis que l'Homme pouvait se tenir sur deux jambes. En 380 avant Jésus Christ, Platon avait écrit dans son _Banquet_ , que c'était Zeus – le Dieu grec – qui avait séparé les Hommes en deux pour les punir, les obligeant ainsi à passer toute leur vie à chercher leur moitié. Il disait aussi que dans sa miséricorde, Aphrodite, avait facilité la tâche à ces Hommes mutilés en leur donnant le pouvoir de se retrouver facilement grâce à la langue universelle : l'Amour.

Ainsi donc, chaque personne naissait avec des mots écrits dans leur langue – ou autre – sur une partie de leur corps, ou plusieurs parties, même.

Magnus avait un avis mitigé sur la question. Cinquante pour-cent de lui était rassuré de savoir qu'il y avait quelque que part dans le monde quelqu'un qui lui était destiné, et qu'il était destiné à quelqu'un. Les cinquante autres pour-cent étaient révoltés par le fait qu'il fallait parfois, presque quarante ans pour rencontrer cette fameuse personne, ou pire, qu'elle pouvait mourir bien avant.

Au moins, ses parents étaient morts ensembles, et n'avaient pas à vivre avec la douleur causée par la perte de son âme-sœur. C'était cette pensé qui confortait Magnus, la plupart du temps. L'autre partie était assuré par la pensé que s'il arrêtait d'être la personne lumineuse qu'il était pour se laisser aller à la douleur, la personne qui lui était destiné ne la retrouverait jamais.

En effet, presque tous les mots qui s'étalaient sur son corps, étaient composés de ce champ lexical.

Alors, il était obligé de garder cette illusion intacte, non ?

\- Je crois que Magnus n'est plus avec nous., Dit soudain une voix féminine.

Magnus cligna des yeux et croisa le regard brun de Samirah – Sam – al-Abbas, la personne qu'il pouvait le plus considérer comme sa meilleure amie quand sa cousine Annabeth n'était pas dans les parages. C'était une jolie jeune femme frôlant bientôt la vingtaine, une peau sombre tout droit venu de son héritage arabe et ses cheveux tout aussi profond que ses yeux, qu'elle masquait sous un voile vert. A défaut de pouvoir un jour être astronaute à cause d'un bilan de santé négatif, elle étudiait pour devenir ingénieur dans le programme spécial de la NASA. La personne à ses côtés était son fiancé, Amir Fadlan, une personne simple qui n'avait pas d'aussi grande ambition que son amie, mais qui n'était jamais absent lorsqu'il fallait la soutenir. Leurs deux familles étant croyantes pratiquantes, il leur fallait à chaque fois un chaperon – de type masculin – pour les accompagner lors de leur rendez-vous. Bien qu'il ne soit pas de la famille de Sam, ses grands-parents qui l'avaient élevé, le considérait comme tel. Ils s'étaient rencontrés bien des années auparavant, dans une salle d'attente dans le couloir d'un psychologue, entre un mur blanc et une chaise en tissus fatigué.

En tout point, la future ingénieure était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et réciproquement, même si ce constat leurs faisaient grincer des dents à tous les deux, ils n'auraient jamais échangé leur première rencontre pour rien au monde.

\- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées., S'excusa-t-il avec un de ses sourires qu'il avait appris à construire au fil des années.

Sam fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Parfaitement, oui. Vous voulez reprendre quelque chose ? Personnellement je n'ai pas encore ma dose de caféine., Il dit avec un léger rire qui dupa Amir sans problème, chose qui était plus compliqué avec sa meilleure amie, sachant qu'ils avaient échangés leurs premiers mots sur le bas de la porte du bureau d'un psy.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es là, toi ?_

 _\- J'ai perdu mes parents, il paraît que ma réaction n'est pas normale, et toi ?_

 _\- Je fais des cauchemars. Tout le temps._

\- Rien pour moi, merci., Dit Amir avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas finis mon latte., Répondit quant à elle Sam.

\- D'accord, je reviens rapidement, alors n'en profitez pas pour faire des choses que je désapprouverais.

\- Tu ne désapprouves jamais rien., Roula des yeux sa meilleure amie.

\- Parfaitement., Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis Magnus s'éloigna de leur table pour s'aventurer jusqu'au comptoir. Il y avait du monde en ce samedi après-midi, mais rien qu'une personne née à Boston ne pouvait gérer. Tout en faisant sagement la queue, son regard se dirigea vers leur table où les deux amoureux discutaient à voix basses à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Magnus ne savait pas quelles étaient leurs marques d'âme-sœur, mais Samirah lui avait dit que les siennes étaient toutes écrites en arabe, et quelles ne devaient être connu que de son compagnon. Donc, il ne les avait jamais vu, ni ne savait ce qu'il y avait écrit sur sa peau, mais très honnêtement, il n'avait jamais demandé à voir. Cela ne le regardait pas.

\- En tout cas., Lui avait-elle dit., Tu en as plus que moi.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et les tiennes sont toutes... Remarquables.

Remarquable oui, c'étaient bien les mots pour décrire les lettres qui recouvraient sa peau.

\- Je peux prendre votre commande ?, Demanda la serveuse en levant les yeux vers lui., Oh, reprendre votre commande, en fait.

Magnus lui sourit, et la serveuse détourna rapidement le regard :

\- Un macchiato avec du caramel, merci.

Puis il lui tendit un billet et elle lui rendit la monnaie, le laissant se décaler pour recevoir sa commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci était dans ses mains et toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il se retourna pour regagner sa place quand il rencontra un obstacle qui n'était pas prévu sur son parcours. Un cri étouffé, une exclamation et le temps qu'il ne réouvre les yeux, il faisait face à une chevelure courte, vertes et bouclés, dont les racines étaient noires.

\- Mince, désolé mec., Il dit par réflexe.

La personne redressa la tête, et son regard tomba dans les plus beaux yeux qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il savait qu'il y avait un terme pour désigner les gens qui n'avaient pas les deux iris de la même couleur, mais il l'avait subitement oublié, et c'était peut-être à cause du noir et de l'ambre qui le dévisageaient avec gravité.

\- C'est elle.

Magnus cligna des yeux.

\- Je- Quoi ?

La personne roula des yeux.

\- Elle, idiot. Je suis genderfluid., Expliqua la personne avec une moue septique comme si elle se demandait pourquoi elle prenait le temps d'expliquer la chose à la personne qui lui avait fait renverser son café sur son pull.

Magnus ne savait pas ce que genderfluid voulait dire, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de comprendre. Il était du genre à appliquer à la lettre les consignes de conduites qu'on lui dictait, sans les discuter. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, si son attention n'était pas au rendez-vous, c'était plutôt à cause du terme qu'elle avait utilisé.

 _Idiot._

Affreusement banal et prononcé par la moitié de la population mondial. Et pourtant, ce mot était inscrit en lettre élégante sur sa clavicule. Le mot était étiré, comme en italique, avec de grosses courbes. Une écriture très féminine et appliqué qui donnait à ce mot une douceur inattendu.

\- D'accord, hum, désolé ma dame.

La fille à la chevelure verte plissa les yeux avant qu'un rire ne lui échappe.

\- T'es une lumière toi, pas vrai ?

Un battement de cœur plus fort que les autres et le souffle de Magnus s'échappa et il dut se retenir pour ne pas passer sa main sur son avant-bras gauche.

\- Tu as de la chance que je connaisse un bon pressing, sinon je serais en train de t'aligner avec tes ancêtres. Par contre, je ne serais jamais à l'heure à mon cours d'art si je repasse par chez moi pour me changer.

\- Je te passe le mien, si tu veux., Dit Magnus en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme scanna du regard l'habit en question. Vert avec une inscription nordique dessus.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid sans ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça., Il répondit en le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de lui tendre.

Après une hésitation, elle le prit et se mit dos à lui pour faire l'échange. Quand elle se retourna de nouveau, Magnus prit conscience uniquement à ce moment-là qu'elle était plus grande que lui. Pas de beaucoup, mais juste assez pour qu'il le remarque, et qu'il songe dans le même temps que contrairement à certaine personne à la masculinité fragile, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

\- Comment je suis ?, Demanda-t-elle en prenant la pause après avoir recoiffé ses cheveux.

\- En nuance de vert., Répondit Magnus avec un sourire sincère., Mais adorable.

Et c'était la vérité. La personne en face de lui avait une peau sombre tirant sur des nuances d'ors, quelque chose de différent de celle de Sam, ce qui lui fit penser que ses origines n'étaient pas au Moyen-Orient. L'or de sa peau se reportait directement sur son œil droit. Le vert apportait à la fois de la lumière et de l'obscurité à son apparence, ce qui était tout sauf désagréable à regarder.

\- Merci. Je crois que ça fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui, j'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un avec des goûts vestimentaires sûres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu buvais, au fait ?

\- Macchiato., Répondit-elle tout en sortant son téléphone pour consulter l'heure.,

\- Désolée, mais il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille.

\- Tient, prend le mien. Je te dois bien ça., Dit-il en lui tendant sa propre boisson., A la prochaine, Macchiato., Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, à défaut de savoir son prénom.

La jeune fille qui avait fait un mouvement pour partir, s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers lui avec la bouche entre ouverte. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, puis se pinça les lèvres avant de se lancer :

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Magnus repensa à l'idiot et la lumière prononcé.

\- Pour pouvoir te rendre ton pull plus tard..., Se justifia-t-elle devant son silence.

\- Bien-sûre.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone et il y entra son numéro en laissant le prénom vide presque volontairement.

\- Merci., Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter les lieux pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

Quand il revint à sa table après une trop longue absence, il dut subir le regard numéro trois de Sam, celui qui disait qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir un semblant d'explication.

\- Je crois que je viens de rencontrer mon âme-sœur, mais ce n'est pas encore certain., Il annonça avec le calme légendaire dont il faisait preuve à chaque instant de sa vie.

.

.

Sam allait et venait dans le salon du presque-mais-pas-tellement manoir qu'il avait hérité à la mort de son grand-père quelques années auparavant. C'était une veille maison sur trois étages coincés entre deux habitations modernes, rempli de livres, d'objets intrigants – dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la fonction – et une ambiance nordique à peine dissimulé sous une influence anglaise.

Magnus avait pensé à la vider et à la vendre pour quelques choses de plus petit et de moins sinistres, jusqu'à ce que le grand-père de Samirah ne lui tire les oreilles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait de la chance de posséder un tel bien en plein centre-ville de Boston.

\- Montre-moi tes marques., Dit sa meilleure amie en s'arrêtant pour le toiser., Je veux m'assurer que j'en ai oublié aucune.

Magnus roula des yeux mais enleva son t-shirt, nullement gêné de se retrouver torse-nu devant sa meilleure amie. Dans son esprit elle n'était pas une personne du sexe opposée, elle était juste Sam. Rien que Sam. Son amie s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui et s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Nous avons d'abord le '' idiot '' sur la clavicule d'une écriture féminine. Puis '' Lumière '' sur l'avant-bras, avec une impression de profondeur..

\- Une impression de profondeur ?, Dit Magnus avec un ton sarcastique., La première fois tu as cru que quelqu'un l'avait _gravé_ sur moi.

\- Hum, passons., Dit-elle en le forçant à se retourner., Ensuite '' _mi_ _rayo de sol_ '' juste entre tes omoplates. Une écriture épaisse, possessive, qu'on a toujours considéré comme masculine.

Cette marque était sa principale motivation à laisser ses cheveux blonds pousser autant, quitte à ressembler à Kurt Cobain parfois. Elle était beaucoup _trop...–_ trop _–_ à son goût.

\- Et enfin la dernière., Continua Sam et Magnus savait que son regard descendait dans son dos jusqu'à tomber sur le creux de ses reins., '' Maggie ''.

Un petit mot, écrit comme un murmure, comme une plaisanterie taquine, comme un soupire, comme avec un sourire en coin, comme avec des yeux qui brillent. Si Magnus devait choisir une marque parmi toute celle qu'il avait, ce serait obligatoirement celle-ci.

\- Bien., Dit Sam en lui permettant de remettre son t-shirt., Et tu dis que Macchiato a réussi à en citer deux ?

Il confirma d'un signe de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit précisément ?

\- Que j'étais idiot dans un premier temps, puis une lumière dans un deuxième.

\- Un contexte Magnus, un contexte.

\- Elle a dit le mot genderfluid ? Je l'ai pris pour un mec avant qu'elle ne me rectifie.

Samirah lui lança un regard fatigué, comme si elle se demandait si Magnus sortait de chez lui de temps en temps. La réponse était bien-sûre : non.

\- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une personne genderfluid, si ?

\- Pas la moindre idée., Chantonna Magnus.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte mais pour faire simple, c'est une personne dont le genre change. Soit il, soit elle soit neutre parfois. Tu comprends ?

Magnus ne comprenait pas, mais il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre pour respecter. Qui était-il dans ce vaste monde pour trouver une chose bizarre ou pas ? Sa mère ne l'avait pas éduqué comme cela. Elle était douce et tolérante, sa mère.

\- Ton esprit s'égare., Commenta Sam.

\- Désolé. Je vois à peu près l'idée globale, mais qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Sam se pinça la lèvre avant d'hésiter :

\- Si elle est vraiment ton âme-sœur, ça veut dire qu'il y aura des moments où Macchiato sera un homme, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, tu l'as expliqué juste avant, je t'écoute tu sais ?

Une claque entre les deux yeux et un cri de douleur.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? L'idée de sortir avec un homme une semaine sur deux ?

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends Sam ? Je n'en ai rien à faire du genre de mon âme-sœur parce que _funfact_ , c'est mon âme-sœur dans tous les cas, au masculin, au féminin, ou que sais-je encore.

Sam leva les mains en un signe d'apaisement.

\- Du moment que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages si jamais Macchiato est ton âme-sœur, moi ça me va.

\- Parfois je doute de la confiance que tu portes en moi, Sam.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Tu es bêtes., Dit-elle.

\- Tu m'aimes comme ça.

\- C'est vrai., Concéda-t-elle avant de regarder l'heure., Il faut que je rentre, passe un coup de fil à Annabeth, elle voudra sûrement être au courant.

\- Ma cousine a un sixième sens pour tout ce qui me concerne de toute façon, elle aurait appelé d'elle-même dans tous les cas.

.

.

\- C'est ironique., Commença Annabeth en passant une main dans ses cheveux à travers l'appel vidéo de Skype., Tu as passé toute une partie de ta vie à te comporter comme quelqu'un qui va toujours bien, pour que l'une de tes marques soit prononcé dans ce conteste.

Magnus grimaça. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que sa cousine avait un sixième sens directement branché sur lui.

\- Comment aurais-tu voulu que je sois avec de telles marques, Beth ?

\- Tu aurais pu rester toi-même tout simplement. Tu as toujours été un soleil dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

\- C'est à cause de mes cheveux, c'est ça ?

\- Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir.

\- Je sais mais, Beth écoute, qu'est-ce que je serais devenu si je n'avais pas agi comme ça ?

Sa cousine resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis secoua la tête en signe de dépit. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

\- J'espère vraiment que cette personne est la bonne. Elle a l'aire incroyable.

\- Si je m'en rapporte à ses cheveux, elle ne peut que l'être.

Annabeth n'était pas ignorante de la passion de Magnus pour cette couleur, et tout ce qui pouvait lui évoquer la nature.

\- Je viendrais te voir bientôt à Boston., Signala-t-elle.

\- Emmène ton Percy si tu veux.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Avec plaisir.

Puis la communication se coupa là. Magnus referma son ordinateur et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Il profita de se moment de calme entouré par rien d'autre que le silence et le bruit de sa respiration quand son téléphone vibra à ses cotés. Il ne voulait pas espérer, mais lorsqu'il vit que le numéro était inconnu, il sentit quelque chose dans son ventre remuer d'anticipation.

 **Merci pour le pull j'ai fait sensation à mon cours. – Inconnu.**

 **Si je n'étais pas maladroit, tu n'en aurais même pas eu besoin. – Magnus.**

 **Si tu n'étais pas maladroit on ne se serait jamais rencontré alors une dédicace à ta maladresse. – Macchiato.**

 **Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Alex. – Macchiato.**

 **Et moi Magnus. J'avoue que je commençais à peine à prendre l'habitude de t'appeler Macchiato dans ma tête. – Magnus.**

 **Parce que tu as eu l'occasion de penser à moi ? – Macchiato.**

 **Tu détiens un de mes pull, il est normal que je pense à toi. – Magnus.**

 **Devrais-je garder ton pull en ma possession un peu plus longtemps, alors ? – Macchiato.**

Magnus fit une pause pour fixer son écran. Est-ce que cette personne flirtait vraiment avec elle ? Au lieu de se sentir effrayé, il songea que cette Alex était peut-être son âme-sœur et que c'était pour elle qu'il faisait tous ces efforts depuis des années. Ça valait le coup d'entrer dans son jeu.

 **Peut-être. – Magnus.**

.

.

Magnus était étudiant en histoire antique, ce qui n'avait surpris personne. Après tout, il avait quasiment grandi dans un musée. Il aimait étudier les choses du passé, mais pas à n'importe quelles époques, contrairement à son ami T.J – Thomas Jefferson Junior – qui comme son nom l'indiquait presque, avait une sorte d'obsession pour la guerre de sécession. Ils avaient eu des cours en commun lors de leurs premières années d'études avant que leurs spécialisations ne les séparent. Ce qui ne les empêchez pas de se retrouver de temps à autre. T.J était quelqu'un de relativement calme – quand il n'avait pas de caféine dans le sang – et qui était capable d'atteindre une cible de la taille d'une pièce à l'autre bout du parc de leur université avec une carabine. Il disait souvent en plaisantant que sa vraie vocation était tireur d'élite. A vrai dire, Magnus pensait souvent que son ami aurait volontiers choisit cette voie si son père n'était pas mort à la guerre en Afghanistan. Il ne voulait sûrement pas engendrer à sa mère une autre dose de stresse et de préoccupation, et il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Travailler dans un musée où être professeur à son tour était beaucoup plus sécurisant, même s'il savait que Samirah aurait quelques petites choses à redire à propos de cette affirmation.

Lui-même songeait à se tourner vers les musées d'antiquités. Il avait toujours eu un bon contact avec les personnes, et jouer le rôle de médiateur culturel ne le dérangerait pas plus que cela. C'est sur cette dernière pensé qu'il retira ses écouteurs avant de s'asseoir sur un des bancs en bois très inconfortables que les professeurs osaient appeler sièges. Parfois, il songeait à assister à ses cours magistraux en apportant avec lui un coussin. Techniquement, rien ne l'y empêchait. Surtout quand ceux-ci duraient quatre heures et que l'intitulé du jour était « la plomberie chez les romains ». Le système en lui-même était ingénieux, et l'idée intéressante à étudier pendant environ dix minutes. Pas quatre heures.

Il en était là, quant au bout d'une première heure de cours son portable vibra :

 **Est-ce que tu crois que la face du monde aurait changé si Klein avait créé un vert plutôt qu'un bleu ? – Macchiato.**

 **Est-ce que tu crois que la face du monde aurait changé si les romains n'avaient pas utilisé du plomb pour faire leurs canalisations ? – Magnus.**

 **Je vois qu'on passe tous les deux un agréable moment. – Macchiato.**

 **Encore trois heures de cet agréable moment. Toi ? – Magnus.**

 **Loué soit les divinités de ce monde, plus qu'une pour ma part. – Macchiato.**

 **Totalement injuste. – Magnus.**

 **Pourquoi as-tu pris histoire, même. – Macchiato.**

 **Ne critique pas. – Magnus.**

 **C'est la seule chose dans laquelle je suis bon. – Magnus.**

 **Tu ne possèdes donc pas qu'une maladresse notable ? Il y a un cerveau plein d'intelligence derrière cette gueule d'ange ? – Macchiato.**

Magnus dissimula son sourire derrière sa main et tourna son visage vers le côté, comme s'il se retenait de crier. Il pinça ses lèvres et se força à retrouver un visage plutôt neutre avant de se décider à répondre :

 **Tu en doutais ? – Magnus.**

 **Vaguement, tu as failli ne pas me demander mon numéro. – Macchiato.**

 **Mais tu l'as fait, le résultat est le même. – Magnus.**

 **Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé ton pull. – Macchiato.**

 **Je crois au destin. – Magnus.**

 **Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? – Macchiato.**

 **L'instinct. – Magnus.**

 **Mon instinct me dit que mon cours est terminé et que je vais te laisser seul pendant tes deux heures restantes, à la semaine prochaine, Lumière. – Macchiato.**

 **Ne soit pas en retard Macchiato. – Magnus.**

.

.

Alex ne fut pas en retard. A treize heures précise, alors que Magnus venait à peine de s'asseoir, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche avant de son jean.

 **J'ai envie d'étrangler Duschamp à l'aide de mon fil à couper. – Macchiato.**

 **A moins de faire un séjour dans l'au-delà, je doute que ça soit possible alors range-moi ton fil à couper – peu importe ce qu'il coupe. – Magnus.**

 **Un fil à couper l'argile, idiot, l'argile. – Macchiato.**

Magnus laissa doucement échapper sa respiration alors qu'il fixait les mots pixelisés sur son écran. Idiot.

 **A quel moment j'étais censé le deviner ? Tu aurais très bien pu l'utiliser pour couper la tête de quelqu'un, qui sait ? – Magnus.**

 **Le fil en nylon est capable de faire ça, oui. Cependant évite de me donner des idées pendant ce cours. – Macchiato.**

 **Quel genre de personne répond ce genre de chose à un inconnu ? – Magnus.**

 **Moi. Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer, Maggie. – Macchiato.**

Une pause. Longue. Si bien que son maître de conférences lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si passionnant sur son téléphone, et s'il voulait le faire partager au reste de l'amphithéâtre.

Évidemment, il ne le voulait pas.

Magnus ne se rendit compte qu'il était sorti à toute vitesse du bâtiment que lorsque le froid frappa son visage, le sortant quelque peu de sa torpeur. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main avant de reporter son regard sur son écran.

 _Maggie_. Les mots flottaient en noir sur blanc comme pour le narguer.

Pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'Alex était bel et bien son âme-sœur et l'émotion le saisit. Il s'était imaginé tout un tas de scénario sur sa réaction quand il se retrouverait confronté à cette situation, mais aucune d'elles n'étaient la bonne en cet instant. Magnus ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire de cette situation.

Tout cela ne pouvait être dû qu'au hasard, de mémoire, jamais personne ne l'avait appelé Maggie, ou encore Lumière. Il savait qu'il y avait aussi des cas où les personnes rejetaient leur lien, pour des raisons qui lui échappait. Et si Alex le rejetait ? Après tout, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, uniquement parce qu'il avait eu la maladresse de la bousculer, et il n'avait son numéro que parce qu'il lui avait prêté son pull. Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour annoncer à une personne qu'on pensait fortement être son âme-sœur ?

 _Probablement pas._

Mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un début de réponse.

Il n'était pas sûr que Annabeth lui répondrait, néanmoins, à la deuxième sonnerie, une voix masculine décrocha. Comme il n'avait pas reconnu celle de son oncle et que sa cousine n'avait pas de frère, il supposa que c'était celle de son Percy.

\- Tu dois être Percy, non ?

\- Yep ! Et toi son cousin dont j'ai tant entendu parler ?

Il y avait un sourire et une chaleur dans sa voix, avec un petit quelque chose qui poussa Magnus à l'imaginer comme un mauvais garçon, ou du moins, quelqu'un qui ne respectait pas exactement le règlement, et l'ironie de la situation le fit sourire à son tour. Sa cousine aurait préféré se faire couper une main plutôt que d'enfreindre une règle quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Tout juste. J'ai besoin de lui parler de quelque chose, est-ce qu'elle est là ?

\- Désolé mais non. Elle a un cours d'architecture et elle a oublié son téléphone chez moi.

\- Oh..

Il y eu un petit silence, et Magnus songea à peine à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il la rappellerait plus tard que Percy reprit la parole :

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider à la place ?

Magnus hésita :

\- C'est une affaire d'âme-sœur, en fait...

Et pendant la demi-heure suivante, il s'affaira à lui raconter l'histoire et la situation depuis le début, en passant par ses inquiétudes et ses interrogations.

\- Donc je voulais lui demander si je pouvais aborder ce sujet avec elle aussi rapidement...

\- Tu sais, avec Annabeth on se connaissait officiellement que depuis quelques secondes quand on a réalisé notre lien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Annabeth ne te l'a jamais raconté ?

\- Non, à chaque fois que je lui aie posé la question elle a marmonné que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Percy éclata de rire :

\- C'est parce qu'elle est bien trop gênée que cette histoire se repende. Alors je vais te faire un plaisir de te la raconter.

\- C'est à tes risques et périls., L'avertit Magnus, qui avait déjà goutté plusieurs fois aux colères de la blonde.

\- Je connaissais Annabeth vaguement de vu. Membre du conseil administratif des étudiants, représente des élèves auprès de la région, le genre de personne dont on a le mail et le nom dès le début de nos études. Elle donnait des séances aussi de tutorat auprès des premières années, bref... Totalement mon contraire, et l'opposé des filles que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Je savais qu'elle savait qui j'étais parce qu'on s'était retrouvé une fois face à face alors que j'avais volé les clés de la piscine universitaire pour organiser une pool party clandestine.

Magnus étouffa un rire :

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

\- Oui, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de natation alors c'était plutôt facile à organiser.

\- Mais tu étais aussi le coupable tout désigné.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était intelligent ce que j'ai fait, juste facile. Enfin, un peu après une heure du matin, les flics ont débarqué et on s'est tous fait plus ou moins embarqués. Sacrée expérience, d'ailleurs. Bref. Il y a eu quelques dégâts matériels, mais cela bouleversait le budget qu'elle et son équipe avait fixé, alors à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait sur le campus, elle me fusillait du regard. Tu sais à quel point ta cousine peut être intimidante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, oui.

\- Un jour, quelques semaines après ma pool party clandestine, je jouais au foot avec des amis à moi, quand une balle mal réceptionnée est partie dans les airs et... A atterri sur son visage.

Magnus ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait. Annabeth qui faisait particulièrement attention à son apparence et à son allure fière, avait dû prendre un sacré coup à son ego – en plus de son visage – de se faire humilier de la sorte.

\- Elle avait une marque rouge écarlate sur le haut de la tête, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'était dû à la colère qu'elle a ressenti sur le moment. Elle m'a vu arriver vers elle et elle s'est mise à hurler « Tu ne peux pas faire attention, cervelle d'algue ? ». Sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé, et j'ai juste répondu « Excusez-moi, Puits-de-Sagesse ».

Magnus n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise la suite pour savoir ce qui s'était passé après.

\- Il y a eu un moment de flottement, quand on a tous les deux réalisés., Commença Percy avec un rire., Annabeth m'a jeté un regard étrange que je n'ai jamais pu interpréter, elle a levé la main, un doigt tendu vers le ciel, et a dit simplement « Non. » avant de tourner les talons et de partir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le rire du blond fusa. Oui, c'était parfaitement le genre de sa cousine de réagir de la sorte.

\- J'ai campé une semaine devant son amphi d'architecture pour avoir enfin l'occasion de la revoir et qu'on puisse parler de tout ça. Et au final, on en est là. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Vu les messages que vous échangez, au pire elle est intéressée par toi, au mieux elle se doute elle aussi que tu es son âme-sœur.

\- Tu penses ?

\- J'en suis sûre. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras nous la présenter quand on viendra te voir à Boston.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir.

Puis il raccrocha et Magnus songea à ce que dirait sa cousine quand elle saurait que son Percy avait passé presque une heure au téléphone avec lui. A coup sûre, elle aurait peur d'une alliance entre Percy et lui pour la tourmenter, et, ses craintes seraient parfaitement fondées.

.

.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il abandonna l'idée de retourner en cours et qu'il regagna enfin son presque-mais-pas-officiellement manoir, qu'il se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas répondu à Alex, et qu'elle lui avait laissé des messages qu'il avait ignoré sans faire exprès.

 **Tu t'es endormi en cours Maggie ? – Macchiato.**

 **Magnus ? – Macchiato.**

 **Ok je ne veux pas être le cliché de la fille qui harcèle un mec mais je commence à m'inquiéter. A qui est-ce que je vais rendre ton pull si tu disparais comme ça ? – Macchiato.**

 **Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Alex. – Magnus.**

 **Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis quasiment fait virer de cours. – Magnus.**

 **Oh ? Tu es un mauvais garçon Magnus ? – Macchiato.**

 **Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé. – Macchiato.**

 **Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon, et, ce n'était pas ma faute. – Magnus.**

 **C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais un rayon de soleil. – Macchiato.**

La main de Magnus passa sur sa nuque. Ce n'était pas exactement le même terme, ni la bonne langue, mais il avait dans l'idée qu'Alex était du genre à parler espagnol couramment. Son regard fixa le vide quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision.

 **Quand est-ce qu'on peut se revoir ? Je crois qu'on doit parler de certaines choses. – Magnus.**

La réponse d'Alex mit plusieurs minutes à arriver.

 **Je crois aussi. – Macchiato.**

 **Le café de la dernière fois, demain, même heure. – Macchiato.**

.

.

Dire que Magnus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, était un putain d'euphémisme. Il avait tourné et tourné dans son lit, au point d'emmêler les draps, le forçant à se lever et allumer la lumière pour pouvoir les remettre correctement. Magnus n'était pas du genre à avoir des insomnies, il était plutôt serein comme personne, et même les doses astronomiques de caféines qu'il avait dans le sang ne suffisaient pas à l'empêcher de dormir tôt. Hors, ce soir là – ou plutôt ce matin-là ? S'il en croyait Wikipédia, le matin commençait après minuit – son esprit n'avait pas décidé de le laisser tranquille. Il se sentait comme un scénariste de production hollywoodienne. Un scénario sur trois aurait pu rivaliser avec un épisode de Men In Black, et le reste aurait pu avoir comme casting Julia Robert et Hugh Grant. C'est pour cela qu'il s'étonna presque de la normalité de la scène lorsque Alex se laissa tomber avec nonchalance sur une chaise en face de lui. Elle posa son sac en bandoulière rose sur le sol, et retira sa veste militaire sur le dossier, et enfin, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard tranchant, noir et ambre. Un micro-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'adoucirent.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

Magnus dut se pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire de façon un peu trop niaise.

\- Je te préviens, aujourd'hui je suis un homme., Commença Alex en l'observant du regard, comme s'il voulait juger de sa réaction.

Magnus haussa a peine les épaules :

\- D'accord., Répondit-il simplement en poussant vers lui un macchiato avec une dose de caramel.

Alex sembla se détendre, et il saisit entre ses mains le café encore chaud.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai ton pull dans mon sac, je l'ai lavé et repassé, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine. J'aurai pu le faire moi.

Alex secoua la tête, ses cheveux verts bouclés balayant son visage dans un mouvement hypnotique.

\- C'était la moindre des choses., Il dit avec un sourire en faisant glisser sa main sur la table pour effleurer ses doigts.

Il allait le contredire quand un rire qui n'avait rien d'amicale retentit.

\- Depuis quand c'est devenu un endroit de rendez-vous pour les gay ici ?

Magnus put voir clairement Alex se figer et son visage se fermer comme s'il se retenait de se jeter sur eux pour les étrangler avec son fil de nylon. Magnus prit une inspiration et il prit les mains d'Alex entre les siennes et les porta au niveau de son visage. Il avait ses yeux dans les siens, et il vit qu'Alex prenait sur lui pour lui faire entièrement confiance et qu'il luttait pour ne pas juste se laisser aller à l'envie de se jeter sur eux pour les insulter.

\- Tu as les mains douces, amour.

Le regard d'Alex brilla. Il y eut enfin un sourire sur son visage et il entra dans son jeu.

\- C'est à cause de l'argile, tu le sais bien, non ?

Il passa son pouce sur sa joue et Magnus dut se retenir pour ne pas fermer les yeux et incliner le visage pour approfondir le contact. C'est un bruit de chaise et de porte qui le fit sortir de la bulle dont il s'était plongé. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rire, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose.

\- Eh, bien. La méthode douce ça marche aussi parfois., Commenta Alex.

\- Je n'avais pas très envie que tu termines en prison pour meurtre avec préméditation.

\- Merci de te soucier de mon casier judiciaire, _mi_ _rayo de sol._

Un ange passa et Magnus se sentit frémir.

\- Et de quatre., Souffla Magnus.

Un sourire vif trahit l'état d'esprit d'Alex.

\- Quatre ? On dirait que je suis quelqu'un d'expressif.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est une des raisons qui fait que je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux à l'adolescence.

Alex prit entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieur.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir ?

\- Si tu veux, c'est ton écriture après tout.

Magnus se tourna sur sa chaise, et Alex se décala pour pouvoir soulever ses cheveux blonds.

Il sentit ses doigts d'artistes, tracer les lettres sur sa nuque. Il pensait qu'Alex allait en arrêter là, mais il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur la peau de son cou et il ne put l'empêcher de s'hérisser.

\- Désolé., Souffla Alex., Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. C'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas rencontrer si vite la personne qui a eu l'audace de m'écrire macchiato sur la peau.

Magnus laissa échapper un rire.

\- Macchiato, vraiment ?

\- J'en ai bien peur., Dit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

\- J'aimerai dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas., Il dit en se retournant pour lui faire face de nouveau.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Magnus sentit ses joues le chauffer et Alex arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Les autres en revanche, il faudra attendre d'être dans un endroit où je peux enlever mon pull.

Le rire d'Alex fusa :

\- J'ai hâte.

Lui aussi, il avait hâte.

* * *

 **F I N**

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication à cet OS. Je voulais tenter depuis longtemps d'écrire quelque chose dans ce style, et je ne sais pas, les personnages de Rick Riordan me semblaient appropriés. La fin peut sembler légère mais, la fin du tome trois n'était-elle pas légère aussi ?

.

Cet OS a été écrit entièrement sur l'album _Something New_ de Taeyeon.

.

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la rémunération des auteurs.

Amour.


End file.
